


Zombies

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Guns, Mild Gore, Zombies, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets bit during the zombie apocalypse that Tord started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

"Tom!! No!!" Edd yelled, running up to Tom who had fallen over.

"We have to get out of here..!!" Squeaked a scared Matt.

Tord nodded in agreement as Edd picked Tom up.

"Eh.. Edd.. I'm fine, I-I can walk.." Tom mumbled.

"No, no you got bit..!!" Edd whimpered, looking around at the Zombies surrounding the area.

"It's not like i'm gonna turn into a zombie or anything.." Tom laughed weakly. The bite was.. Really bad. A chunk of skin had been torn off. He was bleeding very badly. "That kind of stuff only happens in.. In the movies.." He mumbled.

Edd shook his head.  
"Cmon guys, we have to GO!"

The three began to run off. Three because, Edd was carrying Tom.

They arrived at the house, Edd instantly bringing Tom to the washroom, the two others following.

"Great going Tord! That chemical spill that YOU caused was what caused the zombie apocalypse, and YOU caused Tom to get bit!!" Matt said angrily to Tord. He still was suspicious about Tord returning.

"Hey, it wasn't like i planned on this to happen!!" Tord yelled back.

"Guys, fight later, right now we need to help Tom, he's bleeding!" Edd said crossly to the two.

Tom frowned.  
"Edd.." He whined. "I'm fine.."  
Tom was letting out little whimpers occasionally. The bite really, really hurt

"No, no you're not." Edd said. "Matt, get the gauze, Tord, go get something to help clean the wound up a bit." Edd commanded.

The two nodded, walking off.

Edd hugged onto Tom, and just began telling Tom how brave he was for fighting off the zombies. He rubbed Tom's back, hushing him softly when he'd whimper.  
"It's okay.. You're gonna be alright.. You're very brave for doing that.." He whispered.

Tom nodded a bit.  
"It was nothing.." He mumbled

Edd shook his head.  
"No, it was very very courageous.."

Matt and Tord came back with gauze, disinfectant, and cotton balls.

Edd thanked the two, taking the cotton balls and disinfectant from Tord. He dabbed a cotton ball into the disinfectant, and then began to dab the cotton ball onto Tom's arm. Tom winced, the disinfectant stung.

After he'd cleaned it up, he took the gauze from Matt and wrapped it around Tom's wounded arm tightly to hopefully stop the bleeding.

After Edd was done, he hugged Tom again and pat his back a few times before pulling back and smiling softly at him.  
"There.. All better." He said happily. "Now, you go get rest, okay? I'll make dinner and.. I'll have Matt and Tord help, or clean or something.." He stated.

Tom nodded.  
"Thank you Edd.."  
He stood up, walking to his room.

Edd did as he said he would, beginning to make dinner. He had Matt help with that, Matt leaving a.. SUBTLE hint, that he didn't trust Tord enough with food, so Edd just made Tord tidy up a bit.

Tom sat in his bed, hugging his stomach. He felt really.. Strange. He shivered a bit, thinking he may just be feeling sick from blood loss. Suddenly he felt nauseous. Really, REALLY nauseous. He sat up quickly, bending over the side of his bed, throwing up. What he threw up though was really.. Weird.. Purple stuff, mixed with a lot of a crimson colored substance.. Probably blood, but he didn't know what the purple stuff was. He whimpered, feeling scared now.. What if something really HAD happened to him? Something bad?

No, no. No, that wasn't possible. Think REASONABLY, Tom. Everything is fine..

He stood up shakily, getting something to clean up the strange substance he'd thrown up. He cleaned it up, and decided to throw out the towel he'd used. He didn't want anyone worrying for him. He then got back into bed and waited for someone to come and get him for dinner. He was really hungry now for some reason.

Eventually, Edd came to his room.  
"Tom, Dinners-..." Edd tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Are.. Are you okay..??"

Tom quickly looked up at Edd. He was chewing on his hand. He'd made really bad marks, it was even bleeding a little.  
"O-Oh..! I-.." He pulled his hand away from his mouth. He hadn't even realized he was doing that. "I-I'm fine.." He stood up.  
"Dinners ready..? Im starving.." He said, quickly changing the subject.

Edd blinked.  
"Uhh.. Yeah.. Dinners ready.." He said, a bit worriedly.

"Okay..!!" Tom smiled a little, which made Edd smile. It always made him happy when Tom smiled, because he never smiled.

Edd led Tom out to the kitchen. Tord and Matt were already at the table. The pair looked up at Tom.  
"Hiya Tom! Feeling alright?" Matt asked.

Tom nodded.  
"Yep, just hungry." He said.

"Well its a good thing dinners ready then." Tord said, looking back down at his food. It was just mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs in it. What do you expect? Matt and Edd weren't master chefs.

Tom got a bowl, and got a large amount of food. He was really hungry. He hadn't been this hungry in ages. He didn't even know why he was so hungry. Nobody said anything about it, but Matt was a little worried for him. He'd noticed the bite's Tom had inflicted on himself.  
He was also worried because his best friend could be turning into a mindless zombie. Tord and Edd were both worried about that, but Tom was trying to convince himself that there was no way in hell that he could be becoming a zombie.

Tom sat down with his food, and began to eat. At first he started with slow bites, but then he started shoveling it down.  
It wasn't.. filling. At all. He was just as hungry as he was when he first came to dinner. He whimpered, and tried to get more, but it was just the same. Not filling at all. He just put the bowl in the sink.  
"I'm.. Gonna go to bed.." He mumbled.  
He wasn't tired at all. He didn't know how he'd sleep tonight, if at all.

"Um..! Okay.. I hope you're feeling alright.." Matt mumbled.

"Night.." Tord said, giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight Tom.." Edd said, also giving a small smile.

Tom forced a smile, before walking back into his room.  
He began to pace. What was wrong with him? This couldn't be because of the bite, could it? No, no.. He was just.. Sick. It was just a coincidence that he got sick after he got the bite.

He began to cough up blood.  
Now THAT was scary..  
He stared at the blood in his hand. Okay. It was time to stop denying it. There was definitely something wrong with him. He needed help.  
That same purple stuff began leak out of his mouth. It tasted really really gross. It burned too.  
He quickly ran out of the room, in a panicked hope that maybe he could get his friends to help. He knew there was probably nothing they could do, but it was worth a try at least.

Edd looked over at him.  
"Woah..!! Tom..!! Are you okay..??" He asked, concerned at the purple liquid.

"Edd, I think somethings really wrong with-" He paused, letting out a sudden choked whimper. He fell to his knees, vomiting out more of that purple stuff, but now there was.. clumps of crimson. It kept coming out.  
Tom started letting out sobs.  
"E-Edd, please help m..me..!!" He cried out. He was hardly thinking straight anymore. All he could think about was how hungry he was..  
He knew this was it. There was nothing left to do. Nothing left anyone could do for him. He looked around frantically.  
Then he spotted it. Tord's gun, lying on the table. He never was careful with his weapons.  
Tom stood up quickly, running over to the gun and picking it up.

"T-TOM..!! WAIT!! NO, NO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!!" Edd screamed out. "PLEASE NO!! PLEASE PUT DOWN THE GUN!!!"

Tom looked over.  
"Edd, I'm turning int..o a monster.. Please, Shoot me..!!"  
He walked back over to Edd, handing him the gun, his hands shaking.

Edd took the gun and just stared at it. Now he was shaking too, tears spilling out of his eyes. He didn't want to do this. Tom was his best friend..

Tom sat on his knees, gripping his head. He was trying to slow the process but it wasnt helping.

Edd held out the gun, finger over the trigger.. He continued letting out loud sobs. He shook violently.  
He then pulled the trigger.

Boom.

Tom fell over on his back, blood spilling out of the gun wound to the head.  
He was dead.

Edd fell to his knees, covering his eyes and screaming, crying. He told Tom it would be okay, he PROMISED Tom it would be okay..  
And he killed him.

Tord and Matt ran into the room, startled by the loud noise. Edd had dropped the gun next to Tom's dead body.

"Holy shit!!" Tord yelled.

"Wh-What happened?!?!" Matt asked, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes.

Edd kept screaming, not thinking straight anymore.  
"I KILLED HIM!! I KILLED HIM, HE ASKED FOR HELP, I KILLED HIM!!" He screamed. He began to shake Tom's body as if that'd wake him up. "WAKE UP!! TOM WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!" He screamed.

Tord whimpered and pulled him back.

"I killed him, I killed him.." He cried. "No.. No.."

Tord hushed him.  
"Shh... It'll be alright Edd.. It'll be alright.."

There was nothing anyone could do anyways. It was bound to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this story was based off of a dream i had,, uh wow


End file.
